


A Proposal

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Proposals, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and Brahms go to the beach.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 41





	A Proposal

“I forgot how big the world is.” Brahms said, looking out the window.

Through the car window, the sun was nearing setting, the pink light reflecting off the water as it lapped lazily at the sandy beach. It was a beautiful sight. The temperature was perfect, and the sky was full of clouds, all of them as pink as the fading light.

Brahms looked out the window of the car, bare faced, his expression changing from excited to nervous and back again as you pulled into a parking spot. It had been his idea to go to a beach. He had never been to one his whole life, not even before the accident. 

His therapy dog, Baby, sat at his feet, her head in his lap. Brahms pet her absentmindedly as you stopped the car. 

“The water will probably be cold.” You smiled, rolling up your pants. “But we can wade.”

He nodded, looking over at you. “I’m excited.”

“Me too.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek before opening up your door, Brahms following suit. Baby jumped out after him, wagging her tail excitedly at the chance to spread her legs.

Brahms knelt down by Baby, taking off her leash. “Stay close and be good buddy, or you’re going back on the leash.” He cooed, signaling to her that it was okay for her to play.

Baby instantly ran straight into the water, barking and splashing in the waves. 

“No, Baby!” You laughed, shaking your head. “Bad dog.”

Brahms chuckled and stood by you, looking out at the waves. “She’s been good all day, let her play.”

You smiled, watching Baby roll around in the sand happily, having the time of her doggy life. “I guess you’re right.”

The crash of the waves drowned out the sounds of the city behind you. The sun was just beginning to creep down over the horizon, the sky turning dark and the clouds becoming orange. The waves glittered gold as the sun sat just on top of the ocean, reflections of light bouncing off the water.

“That’s beautiful.” Brahms said, a smile playing on his lips.

“Yes you are.” You grinned.

He laughed and lightly punched your arm childishly, which meant that he was really happy about what you had said.

“I’m proud of you, you know.” You murmured, wrapping your jacket tighter around you. “You’ve gone out on your own so many times lately.”

“I’m getting better at it.” Brahms said. “I had something I really wanted to buy.”

You chuckled. “Well, I’m proud of you for buying it on your own. You are so brave, Brahmsy.” 

Baby jumped back in the water, high stepping in the waves as her fur spread out in the waves, making her look like a golden mop. You giggled at the sight, taking Brahms’s hand. “I hope we stay like this.”

“We will.” Brahms said, kissing the top of your head. 

“Should we head to the hotel?” You asked as the sky grew darker.

Brahms shook his head. “Let her play for a while longer. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about anyway.”

“Sounds serious.” You said.

“Kind of, yes.” Brahms knelt down, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

You stared at him in disbelief. “Brahms?”

He smiled bashfully, looking up at you. “The first time we met, I was a child, and you were a terrified nanny running away from me in the house. I wanted you to be my nanny forever.”

“Okay, good start?” You joked, trying and failing not to smile.

“Hush.” Brahms said. “But I don’t want that anymore. I want to be your equal. I want to ask you properly. With a ring, and maybe we can say our vows at least in a courthouse this time, and maybe-.”

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence as you tackled him, the both of you falling into the water. You hugged him tightly, accidentally pinning him in the water. Brahms laughed, clinging to the box for dear life as the waves splashed you again and again. Baby saw you playing in the water and ran up to you, licking your faces as Brahms laughed and choked on seawater.

“Yes!” You laughed and splashed Brahms as he shoved you off of him, the both of you soaked head to toe. “My amazing husband.”


End file.
